Marry Me?
by CharleK
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in New York, and Blaine has a plan to make the future last a lot longer. This is a drabble that my beta FishDontTouchMyRedvines and I both wrote our own versions of. Inspired by this photo: 25 . media . tumblr . com/tumblr lzvs694zCu1qdnlzqo1 500 . jpg


Kurt and Blaine were lying on a blanket in the middle of central park. Kurt's eyes were closed against the sun as Blaine stared dreamily at nothing in particular behind Kurt. The sun was a touch too warm, but neither of them cared much while they were next to each other. Couples just like them were scattered around the lawn, and the air was humming with hushed conversations and the slightly distant sound of the city.

Blaine had talked Kurt into taking the weekend off. It seemed as if Kurt spent every waking moment sewing an outfit or cutting fabric or sketching out new designs for his latest project. Being the chair of the design team at Vogue meant he spent a lot of time creating concept outfits, many of which were not even used.

Blaine was becoming concerned with how hard Kurt was working and decided to take him out. He had to nearly drag his boyfriend out of his small workroom in their shared apartment. Kurt protested at first, but now he had to admit that this day was one of the best in a while. They'd wandered the streets of New York, something that they hadn't done since Blaine's freshman year of college. Afterwards, they picked up a few sandwiches from a café and went to central park to share their meal. An hour later, they were still there: Kurt on his back and Blaine lying on his side; not sharing a word but perfectly in tune.

Blaine was running a finger along the side of Kurt's jaw, and the steady motion nearly made the two of them fall asleep right then and there.

"You know what we should do?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt tilted his head to the side to show he was listening, but his eyes remained closed.

"Coffee, we should go get coffee. Just like old times."

"Like, at a coffee shop?" he mumbled.

"No, a hot dog stand."

Kurt opened on eye and raised his eyebrow before breaking out into giggles. He swatted lightly at Blaine's arm before rolling onto his side. "But we've got such a fancy espresso-slash-coffee maker at home…"

"Oh come on Kurt," Blaine propped himself into sitting position and pulled Kurt with him. "What's the point of living in New York if you don't check out the coffee scene _at least_ every once in a while?"

"There's lots of reasons to live here other than for the coffee. Broadway, the culture, the people, Broadway, The Empire State Building, Broadway…"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. Kurt stood, a little reluctantly, and helped Blaine roll up the blanket. Blaine managed to stuff it in his tote, and he took Kurt's hand.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two walked into a small shop that was wedged in between a health food market and a haute couture boutique. When Kurt had spied the small boutique from the corner of his eye, he pleaded a little with Blaine to at least check it out. Blaine, who said he wasn't particularly interested in looking through racks of clothing at the moment, told Kurt to meet him inside the coffee shop when he was done.

Kurt was a little suspicious, Blaine never turned down an offer to see the latest styles in men's fashion, but he proceeded nonetheless.

After Kurt disappeared into the store, Blaine rushed into the coffee shop and got in line. There were a few people ahead of him, and he shifted from side to side as he waited for the people in front of him to order.

When he finally got to the front, he pulled something out of his bag.

"Hi, um. Can you do me a favor?" Blaine gave the barista his most winning smile.

"Of course sir, how can I help you?"

"Could you fill this with a nonfat mocha? I'll also have a medium drip if you don't mind."

The woman took the cup Blaine handed her, and smiled when she saw it. "I'll have it right up."

Blaine sighed with relief once the drinks had been poured. He took the cups from the counter, and looked for a place to sit. He spotted a table in the back corner of the room, and made his way over. He placed his cup in front of him, and Kurt's just a few inches away.

Blaine fidgeted with his bowtie as he waited for Kurt to return, any minute now.

Soon, he saw the lean figure enter through the doors, and Blaine waved him down. Kurt spotted him from across the room and grinned before stepping around patrons to get to the table. He finally plopped down into the chair and set down his bag.

Blaine pushed the coffee mug towards Kurt. It was just a simple white cup, nothing fancy. It was for this reason Kurt took absolutely no interest in it as he lifted it up to his lips and took a sip.

A small noise escaped from Kurt's throat and he closed his eyes. "This. Is. Amazing. I've forgotten what a proper mocha tasted like."

Blaine chuckled nervously and drank some of his own coffee. Blaine asked him about the store, and Kurt spent a good ten minutes drinking his beverage and recounting the short trip to Blaine. He'd spotted a beautiful navy blazer that reminded him of an a cappella group that they were both _very _familiar with.

Eventually, there was a lull in conversation, and Blaine took the opportunity to speak up.

"Kurt, where do you see yourself in five years?"

Kurt looked up with a slightly confused expression. "Oh, well. I don't know. Here I guess, with you, and a job that lets me sleep on the weekends…"

Kurt looked up into the back corner of the room, as if he were trying to think of more.

Blaine waited a beat, and then continued:

"Kurt. I'm about to give you one of my famously sappy speeches, and I need you to hear me out."

"Oh, but I love your sappy speeches," Kurt replied, taking one of Blaine's hands in his own.

Blaine smiled as he looked at their intertwined hands.

"Okay, in that case… Kurt. I told you a long time ago that you move me, and you still do. Every morning, I wake up and see you. There is nothing better than that. When I think of what will happen tomorrow, or a week from now, or even a year, the only constant is you. I owe everything I am today to you. You kept me strong when I was falling apart, and when the rough times were over, I like to think we both came out better than before. And I know that no matter what, I will never be able to love someone else the way that I am completely in love with you."

Kurt gave Blaine the biggest doe eyes possible. These speeches were one of his favorite things about Blaine. Kurt took the last sip of his drink. Something engraved at the bottom caught his eye, but he ignored it to give Blaine his full attention.

"Kurt, you are my everything. Which is why…" Blaine gestured at the cup.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the mug. He saw the black lettering and immediately raised his hands to cover his mouth.

There, still slightly brown from the left over's of the drink, were the words: _Marry Me?_

Kurt looked up to see that Blaine was already kneeling next to him holding out a small black box, his eyes hesitant. Kurt did a little laugh-sob and closed his eyes. _What? Really?_

Blaine bit his lip, still anxious to hear that three letter word_. _

Kurt wiped a tear and reached down into his bag. He rummaged around a little before finding what he was looking for. Kurt pulled out his own box, although his was a dark shade of grey.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

Kurt held out the box, "if this doesn't make my answer obvious, yes Blaine. There is nothing more I ever wanted than to share eternity with you.

It was Blaine's turn to get emotional. He took the box from Kurt, and it and his own on the table next to him. He stood Kurt up and threw his arms around his neck.

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt didn't answer; he just kissed Blaine and refused to move for a good thirty seconds. Eventually they pulled apart and fell back into their chairs, a mess of tears and laughter.

Eventually, Blaine picked up the container with his engagement ring to Kurt. He opened it, revealing a slim gold band with small etchings on the sides. Later, upon closer inspection, Kurt would see that it was another message to him: the lyrics to their favorite song. Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger.

"There, now everyone knows you're taken."

Kurt smiled and took out his ring to Blaine. It was about the same thickness as Kurt's, but it was simple. No etchings or designs. Perfect for Blaine.

Once they both had the rings in place, they clasped hands. Everyone could see that they were definitely meant to be together.

* * *

**{A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you love it? Hate it? Reviews make me a better writer!} **


End file.
